Nicole Watterson
Nicole Watterson is a main character in The Amazing World of Gumball. Nicole is the mother figure of the Watterson family and is the only truly responsible member of the family. She is very dedicated to her family and would truly do anything for them. When Unicron makes a deal with her oldest son, he merges her with Anais into Scourge. Afterwards, Shockwave becomes friends with Scourge. And she is also used to be friends with Moe Howard until she realizes that Moe was known for hit people, slapping, calling them names, and everything and confront him about it, but only got poked in the eye which almost blinded her. She even helped Henchman find the Miami Mutilator in the MOST GREATEST CROSSOVER EVER 1111!!!11!!1111!!!11 CALLED "FANDOM WARS" LMAO BTW she even helped Manny Pardo, Judy Hopps solve the case of the Miami in Season 73,784 Appearance Nicole greatly resembles her oldest son, Gumball. She has light blue fur and is somewhere between Richard and Gumball in height. Her head is shaped similarly to Gumball's, except Nicole's whiskers are shorter than her son's and she has visible eyelashes. Her usual outfit consists of a light-blue collared shirt with a button that symbolizes The Rainbow Factory where she works. She wears a short, light gray skirt to go along with it. She does not wear shoes. Personality Nicole cares deeply for her family, so much so that she would do anything to express her love for them. Since she's the only truly responsible member of the family, Nicole does most of, if not all the household chores, and in addition she works long hours at The Rainbow Factory just to put food on the table. Unfortunately, Nicole also suffers from a tremendous amount of emotional stress because of her many duties. She is also quite the demanding mother and has an extremely nasty temper that can turn her into a very scary person when upset. In fact, on one occasion, Gumball decides it'd be easier to face a giant T-rex than an angry Nicole. Nicole is also very athletic, and is fully capable of chasing her children across the neighborhood when they're in trouble. She's also been shown to be competitive and strong enough to take down Tina Rex's father. 'The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie' 'Nicole goes to Liberty City' Relations Gumball Nicole loves her son very much, and has been willing to go to great lengths to protect him. She is aware that he's not the most popular at school, so she often gives him advice or physically tries to help him, whether it be going to school with him or confronting his bully. Gumball's idiocy creates problems for her but she's willing to forgive him in the end, only after she screams of course. Darwin Oddly enough she doesn't interact with Darwin that much. In the show, she rarely speaks to him one-on-one. However it she has shown her care for him in "The Genius", when she got angry about the Government taking Darwin away. Also in the "The Gi", she did fear Darwin would follow down the same path with Gumball. So despite her lack of motherly talk with Darwin, she does in fact love him. Anais Nicole treats Anais on a higher standard then she treats Gumball and Darwin. Well aware that she's smarter than her brothers, Nicole tries her hardest to make sure Anais' intellgence stays intact. Often she advises not to engage with her brothers in dangerous things, and scolded Anais at the end of "The Goons" even worse than her brothers. But she loves her daughter, and was willing to change the entire family in order to make sure she is okay. Richard Nicole's love for Richard is rather odd, but still there. She's aware that Richard is socially awkward and still has memories of him being an idiot. But that doesn't stop her from protecting him with all her might, and taking care of him as well. Manny Pardo Manny and Nicole, Judy helped find the Miami Mutilator only to find out it was the Miami Mutilator LMao it was HM HAMMERIN Henchman She treats henchman as a son to her, henchman is the best mafia russian nigga of all time, but really hes so handsome with his shiny bald brown head he a great nigga he helped manny pardo solved who the miami mutilator was it was HM Hammarin all along LMAO Category:Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Wattersons Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Mothers Category:Cats Category:As a mod for Grand Theft Auto games on PC Category:Females Category:Female Trivia *It was confirmed that HM Hammerin is running for president my nigga *She a blue cat that does incest with her son lmao *Best quote "I just wanna die okay!" -Henchman Gallery Young Nicole.png|'Young Nicole' 180px-TheGI27.png Nicole-Arrested.JPG|Nicole in handcuffs. Nicole Watterson In Grand Theft Auto 3.jpg|Nicole in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto III game in 2001 (As A Mod) FBI-vs-Nicole.JPG|Nicole got busted by the FBI agent. 640px-TheRemote37.png Nicole Skin.JPG|My Nicole Skin Mod. 900px-Fridge2.jpg Nicole Skin.png|My another Nicole skin mod for my Grand Theft Auto: Vice City game on PC. TheDVD54.png Request nicole vs chun by pezah-d8m0ave.jpg A DEMON!!!.JPG Meet the president by noobsaibot136-d6l7zuo.jpg Tumblr_oc6mcem0p41tvruuuo1_500.png Gumball_anime_sequence_13.png Moms22.png GB340MONEY37.png Moms58.png|Super nicole_by_rayryan-d58wln3.png|Bikini Vacation-fire-mom's-eyes.jpg S4E37_The_Fury_06.png Valentine s day gift natoman2 by dasimstoon2012-d5v3vhd.jpg Nicole used kaio ken attack by riolulucariofan9000-d9knz6w.png Rq40 argument by cartoondude95-d4vhyc4.jpg The robot ii by tythetasmaniantiger1-d4vshup.jpg S02E30Massage.png Angryssssss.png A8.png|Old Anime Gumball anime sequence 20.png|Anime Untitled drawing by montatora 501-d6ozmzr.png Butt and boobs by waniramirez-d8dui11.png 324972395734985734956.png|Young Nicole S3 TeenageNicole.png|Teenager Young_Adult_Nicole_Watterson.jpg|Young Adult Be45defc01d9e31af3a3be129eebf2b4-d60ja4p.png At the park by kayleetawog-d6bqvl0.png Happy birthday ruby by sfinje-d684h2d.jpg TheSpoilerTHECALL.jpg S5E06 Cars.png Gumball, Nicole and Penny with Dawn & Piplup.png Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Dawn & Piplup.png 136 by doctorwii-d87n8p2.png Nicole chun ni by kainsword kaijin-d8jboou.jpg Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg Happy mother s day by galvatron x-d64xzu9.png Gum eater by jonathanelrod-d4d554s.png Cats by hakurinn0215-d4qu6t1.jpg Anthony cover by natoman2-d82de10.png Category:Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Wattersons Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Mothers Category:Cats Category:As a mod for Grand Theft Auto games on PC Category:Females Category:Female Category:Crossover Category:Female Characters